honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Terminator 2: Judgment Day
Terminator 2: Judgment Day is the 107th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell,' Erica Russell',' Andy Signore '''and' Roger Barr. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1991 American sci-fi action film Terminator 2: Judgment Day. It was published on June 23, 2015, to coincide with the theatrical release of the film's sequel 'Terminator Genisys. It is 4 minutes 42 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.7 million times. Watch Honest Trailer - Terminator 2: Judgment Day on YouTube "An amazing film with horrible consequences that spawned a thousand lazy pop-culture references, turned Arnie into a spoof of himself, and lead the film industry to overvalue sequels, stars and CGI that still doesn't look much better today, when all we really want is a good story." '~ Honest Trailers - Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' Script In the grand tradition of '''R2D2, The Iron Giant and Johnny Five, comes another adorable kid and their pet robot story - only this one's f***ing intense. Terminator 2 Judgment Day Dun dun dun da-dun, dun dun dun da-dun. Return to an era when hard R films were sold to children (Toy ad: You're next John Connor. Toy ad: I'm back Toy ad: Hasta la vista baby. Toy ad: Terminated!), full of things we probably weren't ready to see - and would have been even more disturbing if it starred the studio's first choice: OJ Simpson. Ugh. Journey to a future so grim the streets are literally paved with human skulls, as the evil AI Skynet sends a Terminator back in time to kill John Connor, whose father was a man sent back in time to protect him. Meaning if the robots really wanted to kill John, they shouldn't have sent anything to kill him at all since he never would have been born. But if Skynet doesn't send back the first Terminator he wouldn't leave behind the technology that led to Skynet existing in the first place? Yeah the timeline's all f***ed up. Meet the T-1000, the iPhone of killer cyborgs, whose liquid metal body can take any shape, meaning those ears were a deliberate choice. And the T-800, the indestructible Nokia brick phone of killer cyborgs: a stiff emotionless monotone giant that Arnold Schwarzenegger was born to play (Terminator: I know not why you cry, but it's something I can never do). Full of awesome features like: shotgun twirling and endless supply of one-liners (Terminator: I'll be back. Terminator: Come with me if you want to live. Terminator: Hasta la vista, baby), a casualty counter that's specific down to the decimal point for... some reason, and detailed files on human anatomy (Terminator: I've detailed files on human anatomy_)except for crying (Terminator: What's wrong with your eyes) or smiling. Watch these killers spend the first third of the film in a cat-and-mouse game that would have you guessing which one is the good guy - if the trailers hadn't already given it away (Trailer: Once he was programmed to destroy the future, now his mission [Terminator: Get down!] is to protect it), a lesson we still haven't learned apparently (Sarah Connor reboot: Shat have they done to my son? John Connor reboot: Survival's what you taught me). And thrill as they track down the Conner family: Sarah, the Che Guevara of soccer moms with some big guns and some big guns arm muscles, and John her nine-year-old? son played by Edward Furlong who would go on to star in numerous court appearances (John Connor: Did you call moi a dips***?). Yes. So witness an amazing film with horrible consequences, that spawned a thousand lazy pop-culture references (Fresh Prince: Hasta la vista baby. Woman: Hasta la vista buggies. Talking dog: Hasta la vista, kitties. Guy: Hasta la vista, Jessica. Alf: Hasta la vista, baby.), turned Arnie into a spoof of himself. (Arnie: I'll be back. Arnie: I'm back. Arnie: I'll be back. Arnie: I might be back. Man: You'll be back. Arnie: I'm back. Arnie: She'll be back. Arnie: I'll be back. Ha! You didn't know I'm going to say, did you? Kid: That's what you always say.), and led the film industry to overvalue sequels, stars and CGI that still doesn't look much better today, when all we really want is a good story about a hero who sacrifices himself to save humanity, even if it means leaving behind the only people who ever loved him sobbing What? No! I'm not crying! I'm gonna be crying! It's just a dumb stupid action movie! Stop looking at me! Starring: Furlong as John Connor So Much Promise; Morton as Miles Bennett Dyson' Iron Miles Dyson; [Danny Cooksey as Tim Budnik; Patrick as T-1000 Alex Mack; Schwarzenegger as T-800 Hey Arnold; Music Guns 'n' Roses; pulls a gun from a box of flowers Gun in Roses; Hamilton as Sarah Connor The Only Sarah Connor That wasn't in Game of Thrones; Boen as Dr. Silberman Hank from Breaking Bad. No, Really; and gives the thumbs up as he sinks in molten metal The Fonz, Ayyy! for Terminator 2: Judgment Day - Terminator 2: Back They Kept Making Sequels. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Terminator 2: Bad They Kept Making Sequels You know, I'm all for self-sacrifice and everything, but you know you left your arm back in the factory right? That's the exact same mistake they made at the end of the first one. You had one job, bro. Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other science-fiction films including Terminator Genisys, Predator, Blade Runner, Interstellar, Aliens, Alien: Covenant, Avatar, Inception, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World and many more (see list of Honest Trailers). * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Terminator 2: Judgment Day ''has a 98.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Gizmodo appreciated the Honest Trailer for discussing the cultural impact of the film, and agreed with Screen Junkies' comment that "in trying to reach the benchmark set by T2, action movies now rely too heavily on special effects and abuse the idea of sequels and end up choreographing action sequences over writing a good story." IndieWire described the Honest Trailer as "a very funny “honest trailer” that, if anything, serves as a tribute to the 1991 film." Geek Tyrant also noted Screen Junkies' positive take on the film, writing the Honest Trailer "celebrates the awesomeness of James Cameron's Terminator 2: Judgment Day. This is one of those classics that you just can't tear apart, so they amusingly point out all of the things we love about the movie, as well as a few plot holes." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, Andy Signore, and Roger Barr Edited by Anthony Falleroni and Dan Murrell External links * 'Honest Trailer For Terminator 2 Shows How It Ruined Sequels Forever '- Gizmodo article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For ‘Terminator 2: Judgment Day’ Takes On James Cameron’s Blockbuster '- IndieWire article * 'Honest Trailer for TERMINATOR 2: JUDGMENT DAY '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:James Cameron Category:1990s Category:Terminator Category:Franchises Category:Time travel Category:Action Category:Season 5 Category:Tristar Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Carolco Pictures Category:Carolco Category:Cyberpunk Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger